A Change Of Plans
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Harry and Sirius decide to work on their own plans, and ignore all the plans that Dumbledore had. Some bashing of Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Character deaths.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Harry Potter's fifth year was the worst, he never thought anything could top the previous year. So much was happening, and none of it was good. It was luck and Dobby that allowed Harry to find out that the vision he had of Sirius being tortured was a fake. Dobby reminded Harry about the package Sirius had given him just before he returned to Hogwarts, so Harry hugged the little elf, then snuck away using his invisibility cloak. He spoke with his godfather and explained about the vision and described what he had seen. Sirius knew exactly why Voldemort had sent the vision to Harry. Sirius finally told Harry about the prophecy and Voldemort was trying to lure Harry to the hall of prophecy in the department of mysteries. Dumbledore had not bothered to tell Harry about the prophecy, or the fact that Voldemort would want to get hold of it. But after speaking with Sirius he decided it was time to confront Dumbledore about it. He just had to wait until he saw Dumbledore.

Harry told Hermione and Ron about his vision, but he never told them he knew something was wrong or that he had spoken to Sirius using the two way mirrors. Both Hermione and Ron said instantly they would help Harry rescue his godfather. But what got Harry suspicious was that Hermione didn't suggest trying to get in contact with Sirius to find out if he had left headquarters. She didn't even suggest speaking with a teacher, like Snape who was in the order of the phoenix to see if they could get in contact with Sirius. They knew trying to use the floo network was dangerous with Umbridge around, but they had snuck into the room of requirement before to find a fireplace that was connected to the floo network, this time neither suggested it. Harry stared at both of them before he glared then walked away with them asking if they were going to rescue Sirius. Harry said in a normal voice, Sirius isn't in danger, the vision was a fake. He turned the corner, put his invisibility cloak on and stared down at Ron and Hermione who seemed frustrated and were trying to figure out how Harry knew the truth. Again hearing that made Harry suspicious.

Over the last few years Harry had stopped telling Hermione and Ron everything, even with Hermione pestering him constantly. He had finally yelled that everyone had the right to keep things to themselves and if she didn't like it then she could find herself a new friend. Harry even went as far as saying that his friends were smothering him which was the reason he had began to spend more time alone. They did back off a bit, but they still tried to get Harry to talk, he never did.

One thing he never told anyone was that he secretly lived with Sirius. He went to Privet drive at the end of his third year, Sirius met him there, they explained to the Dursley's that Sirius would be staying with his godson from now on, and that he would be using magic. The Dursley's instantly told them both to leave, Sirius was able to get legal papers signed but he also used a legal but almost a dark spell to have the Dursley's believe they wanted to sell the house and move away. Since they knew what they were going to do, Sirius organised to buy number four, then he just cast a confundus charm so none of the neighbours would be bothered with the house or who lived there. Once that was done Harry and Sirius headed to one of the Potter properties.

They spoke at length that first night and decided to always keep their living arrangements secret. If Albus Dumbledore ever sent a letter to Harry at the Dursley's, it would be re-directed to him. Their only worry was if the old man decided to turn up at Privet drive to pick Harry up. Sirius gave Harry an idea that might work, tell Dumbledore that if any magical person turned up at the Dursley's then they would kick Harry out. They would make sure he was never allowed in the house again even if someone brought him back, they would take him to the police station or a home for boys. They went over everything they could think of so they hoped no one would get suspicious.

They were worried at one time when Ron sent a letter saying they were going to pick him up before the quidditch world cup. Harry replied to the letter telling them the story of what the Dursley's would do. He said he would meet them a few streets away, in the park on Magnolia crescent, they could leave from there. It worked, Sirius had side apparated Harry to the park then hid to make sure Harry was fine. Mr. Weasley and Ron arrived to pick him up and take him to the Burrow. It was after they left that Sirius returned to the home he shared with his godson.

It was during his time at the Burrow that he began to get suspicious of Hermione and Ron, who kept asking about the Dursley's and why would they say they would kick Harry out if any of his friends turned up. Harry knew the question could be innocent, but something told him it wasn't and listening to his instincts had kept him from being serious injured by the Dursley's, so he listened to them again.

Harry was thinking about his part in the plan Sirius came up with to deal with Umbridge. She had been lured into the chamber of secrets where her memory had been removed then she was delivered her back to her rooms. She was found days later looking confused. She was sent to St Mungo's who informed the minister that she had gone through something very traumatic for her to lose all her memories. A normal obliviate would not do that. Harry and Sirius had combined their magic to remove her memories, completely, so she would never cause trouble again. Harry and Sirius were getting sick of people like Umbridge, Fudge and Rita, they weren't against silencing them permanently if there was no other way. For now they will use methods like obliviate. They wanted to deal with Rita, they just had to wait for the opportunity to make sure her bug is splattered.

Albus Dumbledore was finally returned to Hogwarts and that's when Harry confronted him about the prophecy. He did explain about the vision, but he had a way to speak with Sirius which confirmed Sirius was safe and the vision was fake. Sirius then told him about the prophecy and that Harry should have been told long ago.

Harry Potter did a lot of thinking after Albus Dumbledore explained the prophecy and how he would be having lessons during Harry's sixth year. At first the headmaster had been vague about these lessons, but Harry said he will refuse to attend unless he was told what they consisted of. It was the first time that Harry stood up to Dumbledore, who had been surprised and tried to reason with Harry. He refused to back down until he got the answer to his question. He ended up getting up and walking out the door before the old man realised Harry wasn't bluffing. Harry was getting sick and tired of not being told anything until it was too late, he had finally had enough.

Now Harry had started his sixth year and he had been thinking about all those times while he sat under his cloak in the south tower. It was one place that Hermione and Ron never looked when they were trying to find him. He remembered how he had fooled everyone into believing he still lived with the muggles, and that he only saw Sirius when he was taken to headquarters. Sirius had explained about his old family home, but how he created a port key that could take him there whenever Albus called a meeting. He had also put a charm on his old families home that would alert him if anyone suddenly turned up which meant Sirius had to instantly port key to Grimmauld place.

Harry had begun his so called lessons with Dumbledore, but only so he could find the information that could help destroy Voldemort. Dumbledore had told Harry that he should only share that information with his two friends, that he believed they could help him. Harry never told Hermione or Ron, but he did tell Sirius using the mirror. When he explained about the locket, Sirius said he would call Harry back later, that he believed he knew where the locket was. He disappeared from the mirror, so Harry had to just sit on his bed and wait. Sirius called him a half an hour later and that he had the locket horcruxes. Sirius explained that he spoke to Kreacher about the locket and he planned to destroy it, the old elf instantly changed and began to serve his two masters, Sirius and Harry, because they had done what his old master wanted. Regulus had died trying to destroy the locket and Kreacher had never been able to fulfil his promise to his master. Kreacher had told the story about how regulus died to Sirius and how he wanted to stop the dark lord.

During the last meeting with Dumbledore he explained to Harry that he found another horcrux and wished Harry to go with him. When Harry asked which item, and was told it was the locket, he said he would go. When he left the office he contacted Sirius who told him to play along, that Albus didn't have long to live, so let him think Harry believed him.

Harry went with the headmaster, found the fake locket, which left Dumbledore weak so Harry had to get the old man back to Hogwarts only to find the dark mark hanging above the castle. Even though Harry was able to dodge the spell Dumbledore tried to put on him, he never bothered to help save Dumbledore. But now he had more reasons to go after Snape, he was working on plans with Sirius to deal with Snape. Both wanted him dead, both did not trust him and both did not believe he was loyal to the light. So even though Harry and Sirius were not fully light, they were not dark. But they weren't against using deadly or harmful ways to deal with people like death eaters. After both had survived many near death experiences at the hands of Voldemort and his death eaters they decided it was worth going that extra mile if it was needed, which they knew it would be.

They never told anyone that they would use spells that could kill even if they were legal. Albus Dumbledore always went on about stunning and giving second chances. Neither Harry nor Sirius believed the death eaters deserved a second chance.

Harry informed McGonagall and everyone else that Snape had killed Dumbledore before the greasy bastard ran off with the other death eaters. Most had trusted Albus when he said Snape was trustworthy, some were always suspicious, now he was one of the most hated wizards in Britain.

After being told that the order was to pick Harry up two days before his seventeenth birthday, he had to remind them that he would meet them. He refused to back down and ended up saying to meet him in the park then he walked off. Harry got onto the Hogwarts express, he sat beside Neville who was sitting beside Luna. Hermione, Ron and Ginny sat opposite, but Harry could tell they wanted to talk, they couldn't in front of anyone not connected with the order. When the train slowed, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Neville stood.

'Are you coming Harry?' Hermione asked.

'Soon, I want to speak with Luna for a minute.'

'We can wait,' Ginny said giving Harry a smile.

Harry didn't smile back, 'No, it's private, something I don't want to share with anyone else, so go, I'll see you in a few weeks.'

'But Harry, I was hoping that maybe we could talk, you know, about dating,' Ginny said nervously.

'I'm gay Ginny, I thought you figured that out when I kept staring at the boys in the lake,' Harry turned to Luna and waited until the other four left. He finally hoped Ginny would stop with her obvious attempts to get him into a relationship. When the door closed Harry cast a silencing charm, 'Sorry Luna, I just needed some time to myself without that lot constantly asking me questions.'

'I am here for you Harry, I always will be. You did lie though, you aren't gay, you swing both ways.'

Harry chuckled, 'I do, but I wasn't going to tell Ginny that, she never stops staring at me, it's quite unnerving.'

'She fancies the-boy-who-lived. So how long are we going to wait?'

'Five minutes then I'm going to use my cloak to sneak away. But Luna, I want you to be careful, make sure you and your father have an escape plan if it's needed.'

'Oh don't worry Harry, daddy built tunnels and has port key's all over the house. He makes sure that I always wear my earring port keys,' she touched her radish earrings which made Harry smile. No one would ever believe that those earrings that many made fun of was a port key. To Harry, it was so Luna to have everyone underestimate her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

'So what do you plan to do the moment you get to the Burrow?' Sirius asked.

'At first I thought of calling an order meeting, but most will ignore me. So I figured I would wait until I'm seventeen then call it or tell them I'm leaving with you.'

'And I will back you up, so expect some yelling from Molly.'

Harry shrugged, 'She's not my mother, she has no say in my life or what I do. Once I'm a legal adult no one has the right to interfere with my life. So did you get any info from Kreacher?'

'No, that part of his memory was erased, I never knew house elves could have their memories erased, only modified.'

'So we have no idea who told Kreacher that he was supposed tell me you went to the department of mysteries. It was lucky Dobby reminded me of the mirror or I might have fallen for that,' Harry sighed, 'It was either Bellatrix or Narcissa since they are technically Blacks, but it also could have been Dumbledore. We know he tried to keep you away from me even though you are my legal guardian. He just didn't figure out that we were always together.'

'Even though we knew he had some secret plans, I still think it was my cousins. We know Voldemort wanted the prophecy, he couldn't take it which meant it had to be you. So they figured they would lure you to the ministry using me and the fake vision. It was lucky you called me on the mirror, but it was also lucky that he had been at the ministry and was finally seen. It was easy to get in to the hall of prophecy and get the orb, destroy it so Voldemort could never get hold of it. Dumbledore should have done that years ago.'

'It's not like it was needed when he had the memory in his pensieve. But you are right about being lucky, Voldy was seen. What do you think the old man's plans are? Because he risked a lot by keeping all that a secret. He could have died before he told me about the horcruxes.'

'I have a feeling he told Snape, he just didn't pick up on the fact Snape would betray him.'

'I know he trusted Snape but would he really tell him about this if he had any doubt? Snape could have run straight to his master. But also, Dumbledore didn't trust the order or even McGonagall, not even Moody, they have been friends forever.'

'That's why I keep thinking that Albus and Snape planned this or planned something. We knew Albus was dying, so think about it, if Snape kills him then Voldemort would believe he was loyal, really believe it.'

'Sounds reasonable and it does make sense, Snape wasn't trusted by a lot of death eaters, now he would be. You know Sirius, I think you're right about it being set up, and everything was. I mean Dumbledore had been leaving the castle to search for the horcruxes, yet that night I just happened to be with him to witness Snape killing him. It's too big a coincidence that it wasn't planned, I was set up to witness it. We found out about that those dangerous events were Dumbledore's plans or tests. We also know about Molly, Ron, Ginny and Hermione. They were to make sure to tell him anything I did or said. His perfectly placed spies. With Snape, I just don't know.'

'Okay, so it was a good plan if Snape was really on our side, which I'm still not sure he is and it has nothing to do with my dislike for him.'

'Those memories he showed me, there were many more in that cabinet that he didn't show me. What if there is something there about Snape, maybe it would show us if there is a reason Dumbledore trusted him.'

'Well, the castle is closed right now, most of the staff would have gone away for a while. They usually do. Only Hagrid and Filch remains at the castle, we could get past them easily enough.'

'Then let's plan to sneak in tonight, find those memories and bring them here. If he truly believed that I had to finish this then he left a lot of information out but he also didn't bother training me. I don't care what he said about love, and I told you why. I don't get how he could really believe I was full of love when I only recently felt love for the first time, for you, like a father. No, there has to be more, there has to be something else.'

'There is, but we may never figure it out pup. Think of this as well, he didn't even tell you how to destroy one if you found one. I only know since I grew up learning about this stuff. All we can do is work on our plans and even though one might not be used we have many more. It's war, you do whatever you have to so you can survive. Now though, if we find out that Snape and Dumbledore had this planned, what do we do about Snape?'

'We still take him out, after the way he treated you then he tried to make me do something reckless by goading me. He wants us dead, we know that and we know he wouldn't hesitate, so we deal with him.'

'Good, I was hoping you would say that, he deserves to die.'

'Okay, even though I've mentioned this before, how could Dumbledore only trust me with all this when he knows how I feel about most of the people in the magical world, at least the magicals in this country? I wouldn't use an ounce of sweat to help those people. We've discuss this before, even if I helped and by some miracle I won, it wouldn't change, they are just stuck in their own beliefs and stuck on their old traditions. I might be English and it's my home but no one has really ever done anything for me, not until you escaped. Then there is your situation, no trial, still thought to be a criminal and even your old friends believed you betrayed them. How could anyone, including the order believe I would bother helping anyone when none of them helped you?'

'They believe you would follow Albus in whatever plans he had, what I don't get is why he wanted you to only tell Hermione and Ron and not me. I can hide easily enough, I would make a great spy as Padfoot. People don't think of a stray dog if they are talking about sensitive information.'

'That's true, McGonagall could use her cat form as well. I overheard a lot, but nothing about why he wouldn't use your animagus form especially when only a few knew you were an animagus. Okay, say I did want to save everyone like I used to when I was eleven and twelve, with everything that has been said about me or done to me, how could they believe that wouldn't change me? Which it did, they just don't see it.'

'They don't want to save their own arses. Even though I hate thinking this pup, they might use me to make you find the rest.'

'Then when I inform the order you make sure you had some investigating to do, something, anything that they might believe could delay you being there.'

'It's only a couple of weeks, let's port key to the island so we can get everything set up.'

'I thought we were going to wait to see what they say?'

'I know but I have a feeling it won't change anything, they will expect you to follow through with Dumbledore's plans. They know you can apparate now, but there are anti-apparition wards around Grimmauld place and the Burrow but port key's aren't warded against. I had a thought though, why don't you write to them now, tell them that the Dursley's realised how dangerous it was and would be worse once the protection from you mother is finally gone that they decided to sell up and leave. You can say that since they left you wanted some time to yourself, to think, then you will arrive at the Burrow on your birthday.'

'They'll say the death eaters will be watching.'

'True, but you have your cloak, you can sneak away from Privet drive then when you're far enough away you can apparate. We don't even have to say any of that, just that the Dursley's left and you left so you could get some time alone, at least for a while.'

'Okay, let's sneak into Hogwarts now then I will send them a letter. I really want to wait for the last minute to send the letter off otherwise they will constantly sending me owls.'

Harry and Sirius found it too easy to sneak into Hogwarts and up to Dumbledore's office. The door might be warded but the window wasn't. Harry and Sirius flew up to the window and let themselves in. The first thing Sirius did was cast many spells to make sure the portraits were blind and deaf, then to make sure there were no humans or animagus in the office or the private rooms at the back. They had Kreacher and Dobby take all the memories back to the house along with the pensieve. They did not want anyone to get hold of them just in case they try to say Harry has to face Voldemort and face him alone, it could be dangerous to Harry. Sirius did a few spells around the office while he was there, he found three silver instruments that connected to Harry, Sirius made sure they were shattered into a million pieces then he banished the pieces. They had their plans ready, they just had to wait until Harry called a meeting of the order of the phoenix but they knew now that no one could track Harry.

Harry and Sirius went through a few vials that Dumbledore hadn't shown Harry. The first one surprised them, Snape making a promise to protect Harry for Lily but it would not make him like the boy. He would only protect him until he could face Voldemort, after that, the boy was fair game. When Snape said that, Dumbledore didn't even protest or say he shouldn't, nothing. The old man didn't care if Snape killed Harry, as long as Harry dealt with Voldemort first.

The second surprise was seeing proof that Dumbledore and Snape had worked on the plans so Snape would kill Dumbledore, but at the right time. The third surprise had been when Snape first approached Dumbledore. He only asked the old man to save and protect Lily, not Harry or James. There were a few more shocks for Harry and Sirius, some they never thought of, but now they knew the truth.

'That seals it for me, we still make sure Snape dies for the way he treated you, but because he was going to allow you and James to die as long as Lily was safe, bastard.'

'We'll think of some plans to take him out but I'm not really worried since everyone believes he murdered Dumbledore. We know he actually opened my mind more and caused those migraines, he deserves to suffer. But remember Sirius, it was Snape that told Voldy about the damn prophecy in the first place. He goes on about remorse but we saw he was only willing to save my mother, he didn't give a shit about me or my father. He only changed his mind because of what Dumbledore said.'

'Then he will die, let's just play it by ear at the moment. For all we know he might end up cursed by daddy death eater or by the light side since they believe he murdered Albus Dumbledore.'

'Okay, but I also want to deal with those others as well. I always knew something wasn't right, now we've seen proof.'

'Then we will, but we have time. So let's have dinner, we can go to the island first thing in the morning, make sure everything is ready.'

Harry and Sirius headed into the kitchen, they did wonder what the order would say when Harry explained a few things to them. Sirius couldn't take the chance of being there but he would love to see their faces when Harry did tell them what he planned.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Harry waited until the last possible day to send a letter to the Burrow explaining that the Dursley's sold their home and moved, since they knew they would not be protected anymore they knew they wouldn't be safe. Harry also wrote that he was fine, he was staying somewhere safe, that he needed some time alone. He wrote in his letter that he would arrive at the Burrow on the evening of his birthday and not before.

Naturally he got owls the following day, from Hermione, Molly, Mad-eye and Arthur, all saying that he should come to the Burrow straight away. Harry didn't answer, since they had no idea where he was, they could not come to him. But Harry liked the ward Sirius had around their home on the island and Grimmauld place. No howler would make it through the wards. Harry knew Molly would send a howler, but he would never receive it.

'Okay, the cottage is ready, I've hired some locals to build another cottage at the other end of the island. When we get there we'll work on some tunnels to each cottage and to other parts of the island. There only for when the storms hit, but at least we'll have them if we need them.'

'And I have my port key on me ready to escape if they try to keep me there. I know they will keep arguing, to try and get me to see it their way. They should realise how I would feel after everything that's happened. I just want them to realise just how much I know.'

'They will, then you will disappear. I did want to ask you something though, but I'll tell you why after.'

'Okay, so ask.'

'That night in the cave, was there a time when the old man was out of your sight?'

'Yeah, when the inferi pulled me under. I kept up the act that I was clueless and to see if the old man was as weak as he made out.'

'I had this dream that he's alive, I know he probably isn't, we saw his cursed hand and we saw the memory when he planned his death with Snape. I just can't shake the feeling that he had other plans.'

'So he could have put someone under the imperius curse and polyjuice potion to become him. Okay, say he never died that night, he would have known that potion covering the locket wasn't going to kill him. But again, his hand was cursed, we saw him tell Snape to kill him at the right time. Okay, I'm not sure of anything, not anymore. He had too many secrets, him and Snape had a lot of plans, for all we know that cursed hand was a set up. We know he had Ron and Hermione reporting to him about what I was doing, so we can't trust any of them.'

'We don't trust anything or anyone, not anymore, and we have our plans ready. I am worried though, Kingsley, Mad-eye and even Minerva, they are powerful, then add people like Bill Weasley. What if they find a way to block port key's, I'm sure it's not impossible we just might never heard of it.'

Harry stared at his godfather, 'That reminded me of one of my vision dreams I had. I saw the house, Malfoy manor, then I saw death eaters appearing, but outside the gates. If those dark marks call them to him then why not appear inside in case the aurors stake out hundreds of places in the hope of catching some?'

'Damn, then there is a way to block a port key, as that's what the dark mark consists of. They feel it burn then place their wands on it which transports them, even if they have no idea where they are going. It's like the night in the graveyard pup, none of them would have known yet they turned up.'

'So I can't go there, it would be too risky, they would try to keep me there until I followed through with Dumbledore's plans. Okay, then I write everything in a letter, but who will I address it to?'

'For all we know Albus did tell others, if he did it would only be Mad-eye and maybe Minerva, but I don't think she knew. Definitely Mad-eye, but who else? Do you think he told Hermione and Ron everything or just the parts he wanted them to play?'

'He wanted me to tell them, but if he did notice I wasn't as close to them as I used to be then yeah, he might have. What if we get Dobby to be there but invisible, he can see how everyone acts. We can watch his memory of it later. I would suggest us under the cloak but again Mad-eye can see through it. And if the old man is alive, then he could as well since he charmed his glasses.'

'We get Dobby and Winky to spy, they can watch more people with two of them. Okay, Minerva or should it be someone like Bill and Charlie?'

'No, I know the perfect people to send the letter to, the twins. We know they didn't agree with half the things the old man wanted. We know they told Ginny that I would never like her in a romantic way yet she kept trying. She never stopped until I told her I was gay and I only told her that so she would back off. We also know they aren't involved in any of the old man's plans. They send me their products all the time and they gave me a share of the shop.'

'They are true marauders, so yes, send it to them then have them read it out in front of the whole order. We make sure they know that some might try to curse them to shut them up. So while one reads the other watches, but Dobby and Winky can keep them safe.'

'Then let's get to the island, I'm really becoming paranoid, they might find some way to track us down even if you destroyed those things in his office.'

It only took Harry and Sirius an hour to pack the last of their things, the things they wanted to take with them. They told the three house elves they were heading to the island, they also told Hedwig who flew off straight away. Harry knew she would prefer to fly than be taking by port key or apparition, owls did not like magical travel.

Sirius and his godson settle into the cottage, they would talk to the local builders the following day about the other cabin. The elves began dinner while Harry decided to work on the letter.

'Hey Sirius, do you think we should let someone like Bones know? She is the head of the DMLE, she also doesn't like death eaters. She and Susan were lucky to escape when their home was attacked, and her lot are the ones that are putting their lives on the line, without knowing the truth. If people outside the order knew then they might be able to do something, the order won't, they will use their time to find me.'

'Then I'll write to her, she might listen, especially if I write about all the memories that Albus had, all on Voldemort.'

'Write down the truth about you and how I saw the proof you were innocent, but Fudge refused. Blimey, I'm glad that man is dead, he was putting everyone in danger.'

Harry and Sirius sat together and wrote their letters, they wouldn't have to worry about using an owl, Dobby and Winky could drop the letters off while Kreacher remained with them. They had Dobby and Winky do more since they were young, Kreacher was very old. Harry wrote another letter to the twins, the one they had to read themselves and alone, before they read the other. He wanted to make sure they would be safe. He also wrote he hoped they would contact Neville, fill them in on just how dangerous it was.

They decided since they left that they would have the house elves deliver them straight away. Once it was done then Harry and Sirius could settle into a life away from all the danger. Their island was far away from England, so it would be almost impossible for anyone to find them. They also had dozens of wards around the island, magic from them and magic from the house elves. People forget that house elves have powerful magic, Harry never did forget, not after Dobby saved him from Lucius Malfoy. The wards around the island made it impenetrable to any magical person, even a squib could not get on the island.

Amelia Bones drew her wand at the noise, but the house elf that dropped the letter had disappeared before she could react. She cast a lot of detection spells on the letter before touching it. As she read her eyes widen, her face paled, she finally realised just how futile fighting would be. But fight she would, just not out in the open as before. It was time to go into hiding with her niece and work in secret. She knew this was her only chance to work on clearing Sirius Black's name, so she pulled all the paperwork, filled it out, signed it, then sent it off. The magic around these forms would make it binding, it would just take a while before it would be known and for the order to kiss on sight to be lifted. She did send a statement to the Daily Prophet, and that was so the people would know he was innocent. It was the least she could do since he explained how Voldemort didn't die and couldn't die, at least not yet.

Amelia wasn't going to keep this information to herself, so she gathered the aurors she knew were not death eaters, she gathered the hit wizards, then the obliviators then a few unspeakables that trusted her. She filled them in on what she found out, she never told them that Sirius Black had informed her, but she did trust the information. She knew she would have to wait until those forms were magically binding before anyone would believe that Sirius Black was innocent. She knew she would need to inform Sirius that she had cleared him of all charges, it just might take a while before he could be seen.

Like her, the people she spoke to were going to work but in secret. After Amelia read the letter she realised it all made sense, Voldemort had no body after trying to kill Harry Potter, he simply vanished. She heard Harry Potter's story about what took place in the graveyard, she knew Voldemort had been a spirit of sort during Harry's first year at Hogwarts. Now she knew he had been a soul, looking for something to possess, until he was reborn.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

The twins looked up when they heard the sound of apparition but the little elf they didn't recognise disappeared before they could say anything. Like with Amelia, they checked the letter for curses, even for things like port keys. They found a letter from Harry who had set up another vault in their name, it had more money, to help them make more products that weren't just funny, but may help do some damage to some death eaters.

George began to read the second letter, that one telling them to be extra careful when they read out the other letter to the order of the phoenix. Once George stopped reading, Fred began to read the third letter, both swore loudly before they realised it might be worth putting their escape plans into order sooner rather than later. They could disappear to a safe place, they would booby trap their shop and flat, but they would wait until the next order meeting before they went into hiding which was only two days away. They still planned to work against Voldemort and his death eaters, now they just had to do it in secret so they could remain safe and hopefully invent something that could hurt many of them at one time. They would have to take a trip to Gringotts, empty their vault and the one Harry gave them, in case Voldemort ended up in control of the wizard bank.

It didn't surprise either twin to learn that Harry left, or that he had been living with Sirius in a secret location for three years. Harry and Sirius were not going to give up the chance of being together just because one old man thought it was best. They knew that Harry and Sirius believed Albus Dumbledore made too many mistakes, the twins believed the same. So Harry and Sirius wanted to be a family, they just kept that quiet from everyone, until now. Harry was an adult and legally allowed to decide where he wanted to live and with who. And very soon everyone was going to find out.

Fred and George took the chance of going to see Neville Longbottom instead of writing to him. They knew where he lived, they also knew the old home was heavily warded. They stood outside then sent their owl in with a note saying they needed to speak with Neville and his grandmother, that it was extremely urgent.

A house elf allowed the twins in before the little creature scanned them, 'Missy will take you to my lady now.'

'Thank you,' Fred and George said together.

They walked through the large house until they came to a very formal sitting room. Augusta and Neville Longbottom were both there.

'Thank you for seeing us Mrs. Longbottom,' George said.

'My grandson told me that you two are very trustworthy. Have a seat and explain why you needed to see us.'

Fred and George sat opposite, 'There are a few things that Fred and I never agreed with.'

'Especially the way Dumbledore handled Harry Potter's life,' Fred said.

'I know you like to speak one after another, but could one of you just explain.'

'Yes, ma'am,' they both said.

'I'm sure you heard how Sirius Black tried to get into Gryffindor tower.'

'Yes, Neville explained, and to be honest, I am not sure if he is guilty or not.'

'He's not, Harry and Sirius spend a lot of time together. But that day Neville, he was trying to get Ron's rat, he wasn't there to hurt anyone, especially Harry,' Fred said.

'Why would he want Ron's rat?' Neville asked.

'That rat was an animagus, Peter Pettigrew. At the end of that year, your third year, Harry, Ron and Hermione were with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, they heard Peter confess to everything. They tried to tell Fudge, he refused to believe them. But Snape got involved, he made sure the minister believed they had been confunded by Sirius,' George said.

'Anyway, Harry and Hermione helped Sirius escape, Dumbledore told them how to do it. Well, Harry's home life was never good, he wanted to leave with Sirius, but they did work a few things out.'

'I told gran that there was something wrong with Harry's living arrangements. He never spoke about where he lived or with who.'

'Lily potter's muggle sister, who hated our kind, so naturally she hated Harry. We have no idea why she agreed to take Harry, but the Dursley family were not nice to Harry at all,' Fred said.

'We found a few things out when we rescued Harry before your second year. Harry was basically their slave, who only got minimum amount of food, then he was locked up after working,' George said.

'We can explain more about that later. Harry decided he had a real family finally, Sirius, who helped Harry leave the Dursley's. No one knew this, but Harry ended up living with Sirius from the end of your third year. If Dumbledore wanted someone from the order to pick Harry up, Harry had it worked out that they had to meet him at the local park. Harry told them that if any magicals turned up the Dursley's would kick him out and if he was dropped back they would take him to the police station. It seemed to work, no one realised that Harry had left,' Fred said.

'From what I heard Harry Potter was placed with a powerful family that would keep him protected from the remaining death eaters.'

'That's not true ma'am, as I said, we rescued Harry before his second year,' George said.

'No one had heard from him, any letter sent to him was returned unopened. George, Ron and I decided to find out. We took our father's car, which had a flying charm on it and flew to Surrey. We found bars on Harry's window, we pulled them off using the car. Harry was locked in this tiny room and his bed was old and broken. The door was locked from the outside, Hedwig, Harry's owl was locked in her cage as well. There was a bucket in the corner for him to use as a toilet,' Fred said.

'We picked the lock on the door because they had Harry's trunk, including his wand, locked in the cupboard downstairs. That cupboard used to be where they kept Harry, until he started at Hogwarts. Anyway, we rescued him and took him home. Then at the end of his third year he found his godfather so he wasn't going to return to that place where people treated him like the Malfoy's treat a house elf.'

'Why was this abuse not reported to the ministry?'

'Dumbledore, he said Harry had to stay no matter how his family treated him because there were powerful blood wards there. The trouble with that is Harry had to leave the house a lot and it was only inside the house that Harry was protected,' Fred said.

'We'll get back to that, we need to explain about something that will affect all of us. Harry sent us a letter that we have to read out to the order of the phoenix, but he's worried that some there may curse us if we try to read the letter,' George held out the letter to Augusta, then sat back with his brother while she read, Neville reading over her shoulder.

'That stupid old man, this information should have been given to the unspeakables.'

'He didn't even tell the order, or we believe he may have told one or two, like Mad-eye Moody, and maybe one other, but we're not sure,' Fred said.

'As far as Harry knew only he was told, and he was supposed to only tell Ron and Hermione. But Harry found out that his two so called friends used to report to Dumbledore and tell him everything Harry said or did.'

'I noticed he didn't spend any real time with them and when he did he never talked. Hermione got frustrated a lot, but I never knew why,' Neville said.

'Harry really cared for you Neville, that's why he wanted you to know. He thinks of you as his best friend, but he also knew that if he tried to get closer to you, Ron and Hermione would interfere.'

'So that's why Ron told me Harry would never seriously think of me as a proper friend.'

'He wanted you as a friend Neville, they made it impossible. The old man had them all convinced that only Harry could end this war. The order and Hermione and Ron had to keep Harry on a tight leash.'

'Harry decided that there were only a few people in magical England that he would risk his life for to save, you are one of them Neville. We don't blame him, he's had people believe he was a liar and after attention, some said he killed Cedric, some believed he was the next dark lord just waiting until he got older. No one in the magical world helped him, only Sirius and no one would believe Sirius was innocent. Harry knew Dumbledore wasn't trying to get Sirius cleared of those charges,' Fred said.

'How hard would it be to show memories of when they saw Peter Pettigrew? Dumbledore was chief warlock of the wizengamot, he could have easily organised a trial for Sirius. We know why he didn't, to make sure Sirius couldn't take custody of Harry. But they worked it out anyway even if Sirius is still considered a murderer,' George said.

'After hearing what you said, and reading this, I do not blame the boy for leaving. If he was able to kill Voldemort then the people who are running the ministry would arrest him. They would put him in Azkaban until they organised a farce of a trial,' Augusta said, 'You know I have to take this information to some people I know.'

'Yes ma'am, we knew you would have contacts of some sort. But Harry sent a letter to Madam Bones so there are now others that know. We get that it's dangerous information, but the old man should have told people he could trust, not just Harry,' Fred said.

'But it's more, Harry said if he was supposedly the one to kill him then he should have been training since his return. The only thing Dumbledore did was have Harry watch memories of Voldemort. But like Harry said, why should he risk his life and freedom for people like those in the ministry. Half the students at Hogwarts had turned their back on him, more than once as well. Dumbledore allowed Snape to bully Harry, and Neville, but he said some cruel things to Harry about his parent's and the old man knew. I mean if we were treated like that then I'm sure our parent's would have written to the governors or just pulled us out of Hogwarts. Snape might not have been nice to anyone, but he was really cruel to Harry and tried to have him expelled a few times a year, every year,' George said.

'Harry wanted you safe, he wanted to make sure you had the information so you could work out what to do to keep yourselves safe.'

'When is this order meeting?'

'Tomorrow night at the Burrow, from six o'clock.'

'It was supposed to be at headquarters, but Harry refused to turn up until his birthday and he said he would head straight to the Burrow. They all believe he will be there so they set the meeting up for when he arrives.'

'I would like to attend this meeting. I believe having two extra people with wands while you read this letter will give you extra protection. I never liked Albus Dumbledore, and the more Neville told me about certain situations that happened over the last few years, I believed he was too old to run that school. I protested against having the triwizard tournament held at Hogwarts, or held at all, but Fudge was an idiot who wanted the prestige of his country hosting it.'

'Headquarters is under the fidelius charm, but the Burrow isn't, so there is no problem with you being there ma'am,' George said.

'Harry plans to have someone watching us to make sure we're safe, but he didn't say who,' Fred said.

'Maybe Remus, Remus, Sirius and James Potter were good friends, he might be in on all this. We just don't know who is and who isn't.' George said.

'Then I would like you to meet my grandson and me near your family's home tomorrow evening, say at six.'

'We'll be waiting ma'am, then we'll be ready for the yelling to start,' Fred said but he had a huge grin on his face, just like George.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Augusta went to the department of mysteries, it was time to speak to her brother about the letter Harry Potter wrote. Neville stayed at home to work on the secret tunnels and rooms at the manor. From the time Voldemort returned, his grandmother began to teach him how to create a port key. Now it was time to use that skill. She instructed him to make many, one for each room and every tunnel. The port key would take them to one of their other homes. After talking things over they decided the port key's would take them to their house in Rome. Augusta was also going to work on having her son and daughter-in-law removed from St Mungo's and transferred to Rome's magical hospital.

'The department of mysteries is in lockdown, a few of them spoke with Madam Bones so they knew about the horcruxes since yesterday. All of the department of magical law have disappeared, gone into hiding to work in secret. They are basically setting up another ministry, just one that is hidden. My brother always believed he could have used a horcrux, he just did not believe he would make seven.'

'The twins said Harry didn't trust Dumbledore, do you think he let on about the one he found?'

'No, as far as Albus is concerned Harry is the other horcrux. But what he wrote proves he isn't, there is something else causing that pain. Croaker believes Albus did something to convince Harry that he was a horcrux. Again Harry's behaviour proves he isn't, Voldemort would not hesitate to take control of the-boy-who-lived. After being in such close proximity in the graveyard he would have sensed his soul in Harry, if there had been one. If that happened he would not have tried to kill him. Croaker is going to work on a way of holding his soul if his body ends up destroyed again. I organised the move of Frank and Alice, which will be done by this afternoon. Now did you finish your plans?'

'All done gran, everything is ready and the house elves have gone to clean the other house, in case we needed it.'

'Then let's have some lunch and talk until it is time to meet those two boys.'

Fred and George had finished setting traps around their shop and the flat. They took turns taking crate loads of their products to their secret hideout. They kept a few at the window to make it look like the shop was full of joke products. But most would be gone and the closed sign was up for all to see, just like many other shops who had closed due to the war. When they were finished they headed for the burrow ready for an explosive meeting.

Fred and George looked up when they heard the sound of apparition. They had their wands ready even if they believed they knew who it was, they were right.

'We have put our plans in order,' Augusta said.

'We've done the same, the shop looks like it did but it's almost empty.'

'We should get in, everyone is there,' Fred said.

The four people walked towards the house, Arthur opened the door when he noticed his sons with two other people.

'We have a meeting boys.'

'We know, we invited Mrs. Longbottom and Neville.'

'Harry wanted them safe and the only way to do that is to make sure they knew what was going on.'

'Well, I know Madam Longbottom is trustworthy and not a death eater, same with her grandson. We just ask that you don't tell anyone who is in the order.'

'Of course Arthur.'

Arthur allowed them in, shock went through the order at the two extra people that arrived, two people who weren't supposed to be here.

'Arthur,' Molly gestured towards the Longbottom's.

'It's fine Molly, let's just sit, until Harry arrives.

'We have something to read out to all of you,' Fred said.

'Yeah, so is everyone here,' George looked around, 'Hermione, Ron and Ginny are now part of the order?'

'We felt there was no use keeping them out when they will be involved with these plans Albus had for Harry. So far that's all they told us,' Arthur said, 'So what do you need to read?'

George unfolded the letter but he noticed that his twin and the two Longbottom's had their wands in hand, but kept them out of sight under the table. George also felt a faint brush against him which told him that Harry had someone here, it may even be Harry. But with Mad-eye sitting at the table who could see through invisibility cloaks, George didn't believe it was Harry.

"I wrote to Fred and George about this because those two were like me, thought dumb-as-a-door made too many mistakes and I was not going to allow him to make more. This is Harry by the way and you won't see me, probably never again. Now Voldemort can't die, I've sent the information to people that needed to know, trustworthy people and powerful people that could do something about this. I'm sure you're all wondering why I left and why I didn't tell you in person, well, sorry to say, but I don't trust any of you because you followed the old man.

"Before I get to the really important information I should tell you that since the end of my third year I lived with Sirius. I didn't care what the old man said, Sirius was my family and I was going to live with him and since I hated those muggles, they hated me as well, we came to arrangement. I doubt any of you would willing live in a house where you were constantly abused. I said enough, I had my family, Sirius, so that's where I went.

"Many of you may be asking why I didn't tell you or trust you with that information, well, as I said, I don't trust you because you support Dumbledork. But my so called friends, Ron and Hermione were spying on me for the old man. I knew more than you could possible know, I would see both of you sneak up to his office, I think you forgot or were just plain stupid to not remember I had the map, which showed when you two would meet with the old man. It's a wonder neither of you work it out since I stopped telling you everything, or I told you outright lies just to get you off my back. That should tell you that I haven't trusted either of you since the end of our third year. I also got the feeling that something wasn't right with you two. I finally found out why. I recently I saw memories of some of your meetings that you had after everyone believed I was stuck with the Dursley's. I heard all your little plans for me, every single one of them. You should realise what that means but since you are both as thick as bricks, I'll tell you. You are now my enemy, just as Voldemort, Snape, Dumbledore, and Peter is. Yet you two are equal to Voldemort.

"As Fred and George told Ginny and I told her as well, I'm gay, she will not get to marry me, no matter what plans the old man and Molly had. Sirius is and always has been my legal guardian, since he was never given a trial then no one could revoke his guardianship of me, so you lot are out of luck. I have no idea why they wanted all that but I wasn't interested in her in anyway. But Ginny and Molly are also my enemy.

"But now onto something much more important, souls.'

'Stop reading,' Mad-eye yelled.

Fred, George, Augusta and Neville pointed their wands at Mad-eye, "Horcruxes, Voldemort made horcruxes which is pieces of his soul hidden in an object outside his body. Which means until every piece of his soul is found he cannot die. The old man lied to me by saying that only I could know and I could only tell Hermione and Ron. Well, I didn't tell them, I told Sirius, I sent a letter to Madam Amelia Bones so she would know and I sent this letter to Fred and George, I asked them to tell Madam Longbottom and Neville. Since Neville is my best friend I wanted him safe, him and his grandmother. I had no idea if any of you were told about them, apart from Hermione and Ron, but I believed Mad-eye knew, maybe McGonagall, but really, I have no idea. Well, now a lot of people know, the right people that can do something about it.

"Now the old man said he made six, but he planned to make sure I found out about a so called seventh, which is a lie. You see, Sirius and I took all the memories and the pensieve out of the old man's office. We found a lot of information, especially the one where I was going to find out I was a horcrux, to make sure I sacrifice myself for all of you. That would never happen when none of you ever helped me, not when it mattered. But Sirius and I did a lot of research, I'm not a horcrux. You see, the old man made one serious mistake, the pain I got in my scar is the reason I was supposed to believe it. I was very close to Voldy in the graveyard, I felt pain, a lot of it, but the snake which we know is a horcrux, never did. Sirius and I found a horcrux, we did a lot of tests, I'm definitely not one, so the pain I felt was caused by something else. Sirius also found out that if I did have a piece of Snakey's soul then he would have felt it the moment was reborn especially when he touched me. Right after the graveyard Sirius and I talked a lot trying to work out a lot of things. We couldn't find out everything, not then, not until we took all those memories. I'm sure the old man forgot that Sirius was an auror at one time. After going through the memories Sirius did a lot of powerful revealing charms over me. Apart from all the tracking spells, and the ones to block my magic and magical abilities, which was removed. We found the charmed object imbedded in my scar, a tiny crystal. That is the reason for the pain and the so called visions, which was caused by the old man, not snake face. Sirius removed that object straight away.

"If you are wondering why I'm doing all this, apart from being lied to, used and manipulated, think about it. I had to face a farce of a trial for something that is allowed, magic in certain life threatening circumstances. As for using magic in front of muggles, those muggles knew about magic since I lived with them. I was not going to put my life or freedom in the hands of people that already tried to expel me, this time they would throw me in Azkaban if I killed old snaky. But the lies I was told, not just by the old man, but by Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Molly, then how my innocent godfather was still thought to be a murderer. Nope, I'm not lifting a wand to help any of you, especially the order who were told to keep me prisoner inside that muggle house. I wasn't there but you were told to keep me prisoner and you did, without batting an eye. So all of you are going to need to fight yourselves, I've left, and I mean I've left the country and I don't plan on returning. Sirius was able to get his name cleared in a few other countries, so we've decided to make our home in one of those. Even if Sirius was cleared in England we're still not going to return, not after the way everyone treated me and Sirius. If any of you are really trying to help and weren't involved in all this shit, then I hope you survive, the ones that were involved, I hope you die, painfully, HJP, SOB, that doesn't mean son of a bitch, that means Sirius Orion Black, bye."

The people inside the Burrow were in shock, Fred, George, Augusta and Neville easily found out who was involved with the old man's plans and who wasn't. They could see this group disintegrating, which would be after yelling and maybe some curses. But the order of the phoenix was no more.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

'Just so you understand…Molly, Fred and I want nothing to do with you, Ginny, Ron or Hermione. We've put our plans in order, the moment we leave here you won't see us again,' George said but he glared at his mother.

'I'm done, I was sick to death of Albus keeping too much to himself, now he's basically handed Voldemort the world. I am going to set up with Amelia and hope I can do some good,' Kingsley got up and left, others followed without saying anything.

'I can't believe you would treat Harry that way. He saved Ginny's life, he saved your father's life, then he saved your life, Ron and this is how you treat him. You lot owe him a life debt and I have no doubt that one day he will call that debt in. I'm glad his gone, but I know Harry and I will always be friends. Let's go gran, we have plans to finish.'

'Yes, Neville, let's go. Fred, George, stay safe.'

'We will ma'am and thank you,' Fred and George said together.

'I am going to hear everything, but right now I want Hermione out of my house, Ron and Ginny go to your rooms and stay there,' Arthur glared.

'I'm ashamed to be related to that lot dad, but we've worked on a way for you to contact us, along with Bill and Charlie.'

'Go boys, you'll hear from us once I explain a few things to my soon to be ex-wife.'

Fred and George went to the door then stopped, 'James Potter would be ashamed he ever called you his friend Remus,' Fred glared.

'Sirius already is ashamed, but this time he will never forgive you. You already betrayed him when you believed he could set up James and Lily to die, now you betrayed him again. But the worse you did was when you betrayed Harry,' George said then left with his twin.

Fred and George spotted Kingsley outside the wards, they spoke for a few minutes, but fell silent when Hermione hurried towards them. The three men glared which made her flinch before she apparated away. Fred, George and Kingsley put together some plans before they went on their way.

'You can pack up and go to your aunt's Molly, and take those two with you. I, Arthur William Weasley remove Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley and Ginevra Weasley from the Weasley family. They will no longer be a member of this family or be known as a Weasley, so mote it be,' Arthur glared then turned to face the rest of the order who had remained, 'Get out, the lot of you.'

Arthur waited until the last of the order left before he flicked his wand, destroying the family cloak. He ignored his wife's yelling and screaming then all her belongings flew out the door, along with anything that belonged to Ron and Ginny. When it looked like Molly wasn't going to leave, Arthur flicked his wand again, his wife, son and daughter flew out of the house. Most people never saw Arthur as a powerful wizard, but he was, normally he had no reason to show it, until now.

'I am head of this family, and you have disgraced the name Weasley. I can evict you any time and I just did. Not just from this house but from the family,' Arthur glared then closed the door on three of his former family, 'Bill, Charlie, it's time to change the wards on this place to make sure no one can get inside. I'm not staying, but I don't want it used by any of them.'

'I'll work on the wards, then you can come to shell cottage, just until we work on another place for you,' Bill said.

'Go pack your things dad, I'll keep watch,' Charlie said.

'Thank you boys.'

Charlie and Bill watched their father hurry up the stairs, 'It's not often dad pulls the head of the family, but he realises how serious this is if Harry calls in those life debts,' Bill said.

'Yes, he would, mum and the others knew, yet they still betrayed Harry. All he would have to do is call for their lives and they would die. But Harry's not like that, even with how he has been treated.'

'It's because of how he was treated, he didn't want to be a bully like those muggles. Did you notice anything about Harry when we first met him?'

Charlie grinned, 'Yep, he's not light, his more on the side of grey, like us. Dad got so angry with Albus and his belief that everyone deserved a second chance even death eaters. They had that after the first war and still joined old snake face. The old man would even give…Voldemort another chance. Go do the wards Bill, because that lot will try to get in here so they can get away from Muriel.'

Harry and Sirius were watching the builders work on the second cabin. Even though they liked to be together, Sirius knew now Harry was an adult and away from those that tried to manipulate him he would eventually bring girls, or boys home. Sirius planned to take him out to some clubs, both muggle and magical ones, but he had feeling Harry would only date a muggle, a squib or someone that has no idea who he is. He had been used to many times by people in the magical world and he knew he could never trust their feelings. With a muggle, they would have no idea that Harry was famous. Squibs would know who he was but they don't have anything to do with witches and wizards since most don't want to associate with squibs. If Harry met one he would be cautious but also to make sure he would use something like veritaserum to get the truth.

'Do you think the old man only ever spoke with Figg using the floo or letters?'

'Probably, why?'

'If he saw her I'm sure he would have noticed something was off about her. I know what you did would be hard to recognise unless someone was trained or powerful, so we're lucky no one like that saw her.'

'True, or they would have found out that the Dursley's disappeared years ago. But I only used the Black mind control curse to keep you safe, and away from the old man. I wonder where he would have made you live if he did find out.'

'Either with the Weasley's or at headquarters. But we know he wanted to keep us apart.'

'True, so either the Weasley's or Hogwarts. The castle would have made more sense, he could keep an eye on you.'

'Ah, but he knew about the cloak and the map, and since it's so big, I could disappear. At the Burrow I would have had Molly, Ron, Ginny and even Hermione keeping watch. Blimey I'm so glad I'm away from them, they made me so tense, always having to keep up the act.'

'You can relax now, we'll work on our plans soon, but no one will know it was us so they can't come after us.'

'Snape and peter are the first two Sirius. You deal with the rat, I'll deal with the bat.'

Sirius laughed, 'They deserve each other.'

'Hey, could we have some fun with them first using some of the hairs we got from them?'

'I'm always up for fun, so what did you have in mind pup?'

'Make them want each other, then have sex.'

Sirius laughed so hard he fell onto the sand, Harry just kept grinning as he watched his godfather. He knew he made Sirius proud and if his dad was watching then Prongs would be proud as well.

It took Sirius a good ten minutes before he was in control. Every time he thought he was finally in control, he took one look at Harry and ended up laughing again.

'We are definitely doing that. Peter's will be easy, a letter that's been soaked in a lust potion aimed at Snape. Old Snivellius might be too cautious and he does know potions.'

'Let's get Dobby and Winky to dose them, I'm sure they can sneak something into their drinks.'

'You have a marauders mind pup. But tell me, what do you want to do with you so called friends?'

'I'm not sure, I want Ginny to find out I'm seeing woman even though I told her I was gay. She does see Luna, I'm sure Luna will say something like I swing both ways. I'm not sure about Hermione and Ron, I might have to think about them for a while.'

'Let me know, it's time they felt the sting from the person they betrayed.'

'They will, I think it's part of the reason they wanted us kept apart, you would give me idea's.'

'True, but you do have a part of Prongs, he could come up with some ripper idea's for pranks. Okay, let's work on those potions and hope the house elves to get them into their drinks.'

'When we finish them I want to get some more practice in, I don't want to take the chance that my shot misses and Snape gets away.'

'We both will, we've done a bit of shooting, but not a lot, now we're here we can.'

Sirius and Harry headed into the cabin and the room they set up for potions. They got all the ingredients, they made sure they had the two extra ingredients ready to add to the potion, bits of Snape and peter. Sirius would collect hair from Snape every time there was an order meeting. Harry found some of Peter's hair in the shrieking shack. They also began to collect hair from others, like Ron, Hermione, Ginny and other order members. They only kept them in case they were needed, and now they were.

'Hey, we could do the same with others, if Umbridge was still around we could have her in love with Filch.'

Sirius burst out laughing, 'You really have the mind of a prankster. Hey, why not have Ginny and Hermione fall for each other?'

This time Harry ended up on the floor, laughing so hard he had tears falling down his face, which set Sirius off again.

'After that have Ginny fall for Filch,' Sirius laughed as he watched Harry rolling around on the floor, laughing so hard he could hardly breath.

After the potions were done, Harry had Dobby and Winky take them, but he made sure to tell them they weren't allowed to be seen or put themselves in danger. He also told them if they could not find a way to slip them into their tea then to leave it. Harry didn't want to elves to feel bad if they couldn't work this for Harry but he also didn't want them in danger.

'So, let's get our rifles and get some practice.'

'Let's make the targets look like Snape, Peter, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dumbledore, and anyone else we would like to take care of, one way or another,' Harry grinned at Sirius who was laughing again. But that's what they did, they conjured targets but everyone had a different face, a face that would soon be riddled with bullet holes.

They still had no idea if Dumbledore really died, but neither of them really believed he did. The old man had plans, they just had no idea what they were. If by some miracle he was actually dead then they realised that Dumbledore really was stupid and made way too many mistakes. Right now Voldemort was slowly taking control of England, at least the magical part. Eventually, he would take over the entire country. They both hoped their true friends and allies survived, but at least now they knew the truth, so they had a chance.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

It only took two days for Harry and Sirius to watch Dobby's memory of Peter Pettigrew and Severus Snape having sex. The two men were howling with laughter as they fell to the floor. Dobby beamed with pride knowing he made his master's happy.

Winky showed her memory next, of Ron discovering Ginny and Hermione naked and having sex. Again the two men ended up howling with laughter making Winky was beaming with pride.

The next two memories were from when the potions wore off from Snape and Pettigrew. The two men looked disgusted but Snape was cursing Potter and Black which just made Sirius and Harry laugh louder. Next was Ginny and Hermione, both girls screamed and raged, this time only Harry was blamed. It was time to send out the pictures they took while inside the memory. The world will see Severus Snape and Peter Pettigrew having sex, the world would also see Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley having sex. But at the bottom of the pictures would have the words, "the marauders rides again" It was so they would know that Harry and Sirius were the ones that would show the world just what those four had been up to, and with who. They had other plans for Ron, Hermione and Ginny, but for now the pranks they just did was just to show those three that they would have to be careful, forever as they would never know when Harry might strike again.

It was only a few days later that Harry and Sirius received a letter from the twins, explaining what happened at the meeting. They also explain what their father did, he lived with Bill now until he could get his own place. But he had Bill ward the Burrow so Molly, Ron or Ginny could not get in, nor any of the order that had been supporting Albus' plans for Harry. The twins explained who were in on the plans and who weren't so Harry and Sirius now knew who their enemies were. Sirius and Harry knew they would send the twins a copy of their pictures to keep as a memento.

Neville wrote to thank them for the information. He explained he was safe, the house warded and port key's ready to go in case they had to leave in hurry. One part of the letter surprised both Harry and Sirius. Amelia Bones had made sure Sirius was declared innocent before she went into hiding with the trustworthy and good people that had worked at the ministry. She had visited the muggle prime minister and the queen who made her the new minister for magic and her ministry was the legitimate one. They also signed off on Sirius' freedom. They were going to organise their military to take care of Voldemort and his death eaters if they were seen.

'So even though Voldemort now has control, it's not a real ministry,' Harry chuckled, 'I bet that has pissed him off.'

'It would, so he would be looking for the others and he might even go after the queen and the muggle prime minister.'

'He'd be stupid if he did, the muggles would have them dead within minutes. Okay, so far it's all good news, but now it's our time to have some fun.'

'It is, we're both good shots especially from a distance. Your patronus will have them investigating.'

'Yep, so let's get our gear together.'

All the death eaters stared as a stag patronus appeared before running around the room. It nudged Voldemort before vanishing through the wall.

'He's out there, find him,' Voldemort glared.

The death eaters hurried outside the wards of Malfoy manor. There were two loud bangs, Severus and Peter were dead on the ground. Seconds later many more were dead, one was Lucius Malfoy. The others hurried inside.

'Seven just died but we didn't see anything.'

'They had holes in their heads My Lord, we heard a loud bang then they were dead.'

'Muggle weapons, a gun,' Voldemort growled fiercely, 'He stooped to using muggle weapons.'

'What do we do My Lord?'

'We flush them out by capturing one of his little friends. Find out where the mudblood is, bring her here, kill anyone that gets in your way.'

Hphphphp

Hermione received an urgent call from her parent's, they explained they saw strange people hanging around the street. Hermione had tried to talk her parent's into leaving, at least to leave the house and stay somewhere else, they wouldn't, but the made sure they could contact Hermione if they needed to.

Hermione and Ron went straight to the Grangers home. The moment they arrived they were instantly stunned. When Ron woke up Hermione was gone and her parents were dead. He wasn't sure what happened or why he was left alive. Right now he had to get away and hope some of the order would help. As he turned ready to leave he found a death eater's mask sitting with a piece of parchment.

"We'll trade the girl for Potter"

'Fuck,' Ron growled before he hurried away. He didn't even talk, he just thrust the note into his mother's hand, 'What do we do?'

'Harry won't help, not after finding out what we were planning. I will contact Mad-eye and hope he can come up with some plan.'

'What if I send this to Harry, he might feel guilty and try to save her, he's done it before.'

'It's all we can do, send it and I'll contact Mad-eye.'

A week later Harry and Sirius discussed the note, both were in agreement. They took a port key back to England, Sirius kept watch and his rifle ready while Harry thought of what he wanted to say.

Voldemort and his death eaters looked up when the stag patronus appeared, 'Kill her, I don't give a fuck what you do. She's a worthless piece of shit and means nothing to me. Have fun, oh but she's not a virgin, in case you're interested,' Harry's voice faded just as Voldemort screamed in rage, then the green curse struck the whimpering Hermione.

Dobby appeared back at the house just as Harry and Sirius arrived. The two men went into the memory from Dobby where they took a few pictures of what had happened to Hermione. Once the pictures were developed Harry had Dobby send them off to Ron Weasley. They hoped he would be scared and they hoped Ron would believe he was next.

Over the next few weeks, whenever Winky or Dobby appeared with information on death eaters, they would port key straight to the area. A few shots and more dead death eaters. Harry couldn't stop smiling as he watched Bellatrix Lestrange's head explode on impact with the bullet.

Voldemort was beginning to worry. Any time one of his death eaters left the manor, they were killed instantly. He couldn't get anyone from his ministry to help since they were afraid to leave the building. They would floo to their homes then floo to work. They would have lower death eaters or people under the imperius curse do their shopping. They couldn't go out killing because they were killed before they were able to cast a spell. Voldemort was at a loss, he had no idea how to stop Potter, and whoever else might be helping him apart from Black. They also had to watch out for the aurors and the muggle police. Amelia Bones had organised raids against anyone she knew was a death eater and she had the muggles helping her.

Sirius had began to see a big change in Harry. They went out a few nights a week, and neither of them ever came home alone. The woman Sirius picked up were usually out for a good time. But it seems that Harry had a knack for picking up woman who had no idea who he was, nor did they want anything serious. Only once did Harry bring home a man, again the man had no idea who Harry was. One time when Harry was with a woman he made sure Winky saw them together, on the beach and both were barely covered. Winky took heaps of pictures with every woman Harry was spending time with. But Winky made sure the woman's face was not completely seen. When those pictures was published on the front page of the Daily Prophet, Ginny screamed and hexed anyone that was within range. Nothing and no one could calm the young witch down. That memory also made Harry and Sirius laugh. They liked getting even with those people.

Even though Sirius and Harry wanted to get Ron, Molly and Ginny for their part in Dumbledore's plans, they didn't want them dead. They wouldn't care if they got killed by Voldemort or his death eaters, like what happened to Hermione, but they wouldn't murder them. They would only kill those that would murder or torture innocents. They decided to do something else just to make sure those three would never be a problem for Harry, ever again. At first they were going to keep pranking them, but they decided they didn't want to bother with them anymore so they were going to do something more permanent.

This time Harry kept his rifle with him, he kept the three Weasley's in his sight as Sirius snuck up on them, using the invisibility cloak. A few powerful obliviate charms and Molly, Ron and Ginny would never remember their own names let alone who Harry Potter was. Just as Sirius went to leave he found out that Molly had killed her aunt to get her money. They had used the imperius curse on Muriel to sign everything over to Molly. Once they was done they poisoned her. Sirius gave Harry the signal that he found something and wanted to have a look around. Harry would just stay watching through the sight on the rifle to make sure Sirius was safe.

When Sirius joined Harry, they didn't speak, just took their port key's back to their home.

'Albus is still alive, he is staying with Mad-eye. Those two and Snape were working together until we killed Snape. Snape got the poison that Molly gave her aunt. They knew eventually that Arthur might find out so they had Muriel taken care of before the end of your last school year. Albus would sneak in to that house when he needed to speak with Molly, Ron and Ginny,' Sirius held up a potions bottle, 'Amortentia, for you.'

'I had a feeling they might resort to love potions. When I heard Molly telling the story about the love potion she used on Arthur it made me suspicious. What I don't get is why she spoke about it in front of us when I was there and could get suspicious.'

'You wouldn't have been able to stop it if they used it Harry. Being at Hogwarts meant that any house elf would do whatever the headmaster said. You spent time around Hermione and Ron, they could have easily slipped it to you especially if they had Albus order a house elf to do it. Ron or Hermione would make sure you were distracted while it was slipped into your food or drink. Molly could have mixed it through your food since she cooked at Grimmauld place. What I don't get is why they waited especially when it was obvious to everyone that you weren't spending as much time with Ron and Hermione as you used to? Also, you weren't paying attention to Ginny.'

'I think they were waiting until we began to hunt the horcruxes. Imagine Sirius, I would have to hide from Voldemort which would mean they were with me, probably only those two or maybe Ginny would be with me. I would be away from anyone that wasn't in on the plan, I would also be away from the twins who would know something was up if I began to pay attention to Ginny. They couldn't take the chance, so they had to wait until we were alone.'

'You make sense pup. But now we have to work on plans for Albus and Mad-eye. I know where Mad-eye used to live, but he was so paranoid that his place was heavily warded.'

'Then we have to work on a way to trick him out of the house. Or we could just go with a muggle idea,' Harry grinned hugely making Sirius laugh his dog like laugh. Sirius knew just what his godson was thinking. It was time to blow up the house and hopefully take out not only Mad-eye Moody but Albus too many names Dumbledore.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Neville sent Harry a letter, he explained that his grandmother had been in contact with Madam Bones. It seems the muggles have a way to see any house, even if it was under the fidelius charm. The prime minister has worked it so some of the muggle military were with Bones and they were working on plans to deal with the death eaters, and hopefully take out Voldemort at the same time. Apart from the letter, Neville also sent through a picture of how the muggles could see past magical wards and charms.

'It's a satellite picture.'

'What's a satellite?'

'It's up in the atmosphere, they help relay things like radio waves. It's how the muggles can watch live television shows from the other side of the world. Or it's how they can talk to people in other countries using phones. I'm not sure about all of it, but I do know they have this thing called Hubble which can take pictures of other stars, and it can zoom in on things on earth, like houses. You said you know where Mad-eye lived, this will allow us to blow up the house even if we can't see it.'

'Then let's study the pictures.'

It didn't take long for Sirius to work out where places were on the satellite picture. It took him around twenty minutes to locate Mad-eye Moody's home.

'Since the houses on either side are visible to anyone, all we need to do is throw those muggle grenades at the windows, or where we believe the windows to be.'

'Brooms Sirius, even though I was a seeker, I did play chaser when we played pickup games. I wasn't half bad aiming at the goals. We just have to release them just before we fly over his house. You will need to make sure they can't escape, so blocking port key's and apparition needs to be done. But you will have to put some type of wards around the other houses so they don't get damaged.'

'I can do that, but if any of the house is damage I can repair it. The trouble is, I don't want innocents getting hurt.'

'We confund them Sirius, make them leave then work on our plans,' Harry's brow furrowed, 'Instead of grenades, I have a better idea and we won't have to fly or really aim.'

Sirius grinned even if he had no idea what Harry had in mind, but he knew it would be good. Harry knew muggle stuff, Sirius didn't, and it seems to be working against the death eater's and Voldemort.

Sirius and Harry knew they could get support from Amelia Bones, especially if they were taking out death eaters. But this was different, they planned to kill Mad-eye Moody and Albus Dumbledore. So Harry and Sirius used magic and the cloak to sneak onto the military base and get what they needed. They placed a notice-me-not charm on the crate they had taken the rocket launchers from, they hoped they could return them before the charm wore off and someone noticed their rocket launchers were missing.

Sirius and Harry worked on the people who lived on either side of Mad-eye. The two different families left for the day, they would not return until late the following day. Sirius went to one house while Harry went to the other. Even though the wards around Moody's house prevented them from seeing the house, they knew by studying the map exactly where's his house was situated compared to the muggle neighbours houses.

They checked the time, when their watches struck two am exactly, Sirius cast the charms to prevent port key's and apparition working. When they was done, Sirius gave Harry the signal using their mirrors. Both launched their rockets into the house. They quickly reloaded and launched again. The house was blasted to bits.

Sirius and Harry stayed in the muggle houses, but kept watch. They wanted to make sure no one got out, which they didn't think they did. The house was gone. They stayed quiet and watchful for more than an hour before they finally used the cloak and disillusionment charms to search the wreckage without the muggle fire brigade or police seeing them. They found the remains of the two men. What surprised Sirius and Harry was that Dumbledore and Mad-eye were naked and found in the same bed. They took some pictures before taking the port key home.

Late the following day, Arthur received an envelope from a house elf. The elf waited until Arthur checked it for charms, only then did he take the letter.

'We don't have to worry about those plans anymore boys.'

'What is it dad?' Bill asked.

'Someone found out that Albus faked his death and was hiding with Mad-eye,' Arthur held up the pictures, 'Both dead, killed by some type of muggle weapon.'

'Bones is working with the muggles. Do you think she did this?' Charlie asked.

'I would say it was them, but it wasn't them who sent us the picture.'

'Harry and Sirius, they would be keeping an eye on things especially to make sure they were safe,' Bill said.

'Yes, Harry and Sirius,' Arthur said, 'there is no use telling your mother since she has no idea who she is, let alone who Albus is.'

'We don't need to worry about them anymore dad. Let's just hope this muggle stuff can finish off snake face like they did with Mad-eye and Dumbledore,' Charlie said.

'Fred and George said part of the prophecy about Harry and Voldemort, it said the power he knows not. I would say the power is muggle weapons,' Arthur said, and his two sons agreed.

'Okay, we got those pictures, we know where Malfoy manor is along with a few other death eater houses. We just need to get close enough. They don't have neighbours so we can't use the same trick to blow them away,' Harry said.

'We could practice using brooms. It's easy to hover but we would need to be high enough so we don't get knocked off our brooms. Those houses are a lot bigger which means more launches.'

'What about bombs, or plastic explosive. I don't know much about them though and it will probably take me too long to work it out,' Harry sighed, 'It has to be something magic can't detect, so we still need to use muggle things, but what?'

'Why not use the rocket launchers along with muggle petrol. We douse the house right before we launch. It doesn't matter if we can see the house we just can't get through the wards. We stay far enough away then launch then quickly go high until we're far enough away that the blast won't affect us. If all goes well then even the snake should die.'

'Then we just keep practicing but this time from a distance. We might have to launch a lot of them in to blow a place that big. We add gas cylinders, they will blow as well. The house elves can sneak those into the house, use the attic and the basement which will have a big impact when they blow. The rocket launchers get heavy so we'll need to get used to holding the weight.'

'Yes, it's a shame we can't use magic to shrink them. The last one blew up, luckily we weren't close to it.'

Harry grinned, 'Winky is still pissed at you for that. She can't get that blast stain completely removed.'

'I might just take that part of the floor out and replace it.'

'I just thought of something. What if Voldemort is staying at the ministry more than one of the houses?'

'We will have to sneak in, somehow. Okay, first we blow the houses, we'll get some of the death eaters. We do about a half a dozen houses, if Voldemort isn't in one then we work on plans to get into the ministry. Either way there will be a lot of dead death eaters yet he won't know about it until after, so he won't be able to interfere.'

Amelia Bones and the people she was working with had no idea who was helping them. But one thing they did know, the people killing and blowing up houses that belonged to death eaters were using muggle weapons. They thought maybe it could be a muggleborn that was retaliating against the death eaters for killing their family. So many muggleborns lost family members to Voldemort and his death eaters.

The unspeakables had found a horcrux and was able to use that horcrux to find the rest. It took them only a couple of weeks before they had all but one, the snake which was always with Voldemort. They were making plans to kill the snake, but they realised it would need to come out in the open, and they had no idea when that would be.

It took Harry and Sirius a while to work out their plans and get used to holding the rocket launchers for a longer period of time. Once they were satisfied, Harry and Sirius went to Malfoy manor first. They were able to get Dobby to spread a lot of petrol around the house, inside and out. He called Winky who took the prisons away then Dobby continued to spread petrol all around the large manor home. Winky joined Dobby then began to place the gas cylinders in the attic and basement. When the house elves joined Harry and Sirius, they was able to explain that Voldemort was in there along with around fifty death eaters.

'This is it pup, it's our chance to finish him and many of his supporters.'

'I'm ready Sirius. I want him dead then we really can start our new lives. The old man and his accomplices are gone, now it's Voldy and his death eaters.'

Harry and Sirius moved to opposite sides of the property. Dobby and Winky had been able to leave a sign in the air above the house. It allowed Harry and Sirius to aim at the right spot. They might not be able to see the house, but that didn't matter when using rocket launchers.

When their watched struck one am, they both fired, reloaded and fired again. They both ended up firing a dozen times. The gas cylinders blew and the petrol caused a huge fire. The house was ablaze and it began to crumble after the first lot of rockets entered the house. They had Dobby and Winky use elf magic to make them invisible. They both sat on their brooms, watching and waiting to see if anyone made it out alive. No one did.

They knew Bones and others were working on finding the horcruxes. When no wraith appeared from the rubble, they realised the horcruxes must have been destroyed. The snake would have been killed since it was inside the house with its master.

Dobby and Winky could see their masters were tired, but they also knew that Master Harry and Master Sirius would be feeling bad for all the lives they took. Their masters knew it had to happen, it still didn't make it easy to deal with. The moment Harry and Sirius landed, the two elves took their master's home to the island where Kreacher would look after them. Then Dobby and Winky took the muggle weapons back to the place where their masters had taken them. They made sure to wipe them clean and remove the notice-me-not charm. Now no one would know that Harry Potter and Sirius Black had killed. Their masters did not want recognition, they just wanted a life without danger and without manipulation. They can finally have that.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Amelia and the muggles she was working with had combed through the wreckage of Malfoy manor. They found lots of bodies and body parts. But it was the dead body of Voldemort that they wanted to see, along with the snake. They found both. Now they knew the war was over before it really got started.

Amelia knew it would take a long time for their world to recover. They had lost over a hundred old family lines. She had been working alongside many muggles and they had come up with ways to help the magical world but they also worked on changing a lot of old bad laws and making new laws that would be for all magical people.

Amelia did send an official statement to the Daily Prophet announcing that Voldemort and all his death eaters were dead. But she also sent two more letters. One to Sirius Black and Harry Potter, the other to Minerva McGonagall. The one to Sirius and Harry explained what had happened but she wanted them to know that whether they were involved in any of the deaths they would not be punished. She also gave a magical oath that they would be safe from prosecution. The letter she sent to Minerva explained that because she allowed Dumbledore to put the lives of students in danger that she was being passed over as headmistress, but she will no longer be deputy head. The people Amelia planned to hire as the new governors were going to make a lot of changes at Hogwarts. Eventually Minerva and the rest of the staff would hear and most will probably not like it.

Harry was lying on the sun bed in his swimmers getting a tan when Sirius joined him, and handed him a drink.

'Amelia has guaranteed our safety, she doesn't care if we were involved or not, she doesn't even want us to tell her if we were. She doesn't want anything from us, she is just letting us know it's all over but there will be many changes happening in the ministry and at Hogwarts.'

'So we can return if we want but also keep this place for weekends or holidays.'

'Yep, but if there is going to be changes at Hogwarts, I want to be involved. It doesn't mean we have to live there full time, unless you want to finish your last year.'

'I suppose it would benefit me in the long run if I did my N.E.W.T.s. I wouldn't have to put up with those three so it will be a lot calmer, and I won't be as tense as I was. Alright, we can at least find out what changes are happening at Hogwarts. If we think it works we stay, if not, we return here.'

'I'll send Amelia a letter with Winky so she knows I want to be involved. She will never ask and we will never say we were involved, that way no one can find out the truth. So let's take a couple more days before we head home to England.'

Amelia smiled when she read Sirius Black's letter. She was hoping he and his godson would return. She wanted Sirius to work with her in the wizengamot to help with the many changes she was planning. Having Sirius take the Black and Potter seats on the wizengamot would help, especially now with so many dead, new people would need to be brought in to fill those empty seats. Even though Harry Potter was an adult, she had a feeling he would not want to take his seat, at least not yet. She was hoping Sirius might want to be one of the governors since he would have heard from his godson just what Hogwarts had been like, so he would know what changes were needed. She had ideas for some other people and hoped they would be interested. For now she had a lot of work to do just to get their part of the magical world up and running again.

Sirius and Harry returned to England, and straight to the house they had lived in before leaving the country. Since both men were used to their own space, Sirius was going to work on expanding the house. They had time and it would do for now, especially since Harry planned to return to Hogwarts.

The three house elves got the house in order along with the things they needed to buy to look after their masters. Sirius and Harry went to the ministry to speak with the new minister. When they arrived they were surprised to see the minister along with Arthur, Bill, Fleur and Charlie Weasley, but also Tonks and Kingsley. The twins had told them that Tonks had left the order when they read out Harry's letter. She might have had feelings for Remus, but she didn't approve of what the order were doing in regards to Harry.

'I'm glad you two could make it, have a seat,' Amelia smiled, then waited until they sat, 'First off, even though you will be taking the Black and Potter seats on the wizengamot, Sirius, I was hoping you would take a position on the board of governors.'

'I was going to mention that to you actually. After hearing the stories from Harry, I wanted to help make Hogwarts the school it was meant to be and not what it had been since Albus took over. Harry wants to return to do his last year, so I'm hoping there will be no more problems for him or any other student at Hogwarts.'

'There won't be. Arthur has agreed to become the new headmaster. Bill is taking over defence against the dark arts and Charlie is going to take over as flying instructor and quidditch referee. He will also be working alongside Hagrid to make sure he tones down the creatures he shows the students.'

'No more blast ended skrewts,' Harry murmured but everyone heard him which made them laugh.

'There will be no more dangerous creatures that could hurt students. Naturally some like the hippogriffs can get nasty if they are not treated as they should,' Charlie said.

'Like what Malfoy did. He was talking with his body guards instead of listening to Hagrid. It almost cost him his arm and Hagrid almost lost his job.'

'Exactly.' Charlie said giving Harry a smile.

Harry turned to the oldest Weasley, 'I know you will do a good job Mr Weasley. You had seven kids at Hogwarts so you know what is needed.'

'That's true Harry, I just hope I can do justice to such a distinguished position.'

'Now before we get on to ministry business, I wish to ask you Mr. Potter if you have an ideas or opinions on some changes that could help Hogwarts?' Amelia asked.

'Um, it's Harry ma'am, and I've had a few. I'm not sure how people will take it though.'

'Don't worry yourself about that Harry. Things need to change and there is going to be some drastic changes not only at Hogwarts but at the ministry. So tell us some of these ideas.'

'Well, the first is the point system, it just don't work anymore. Some bright students could earn points and all it takes is one student to lose all those points. Everyone gets punished for what this one person did.'

'How would you change it?'

'Individual points with a prize for the student at the end of the school year, and the house cup can go to that students house. I don't think the house system works either, but it's been around since the founders so it probably wouldn't be changed. But the points would allow those good students to work towards a goal. Say it's a Ravenclaw that ends up with the most points, then the prize could be something like twenty galleons to spend at Flourish and Blotts, or if they are into quidditch then they can spend it in quality quidditch supplies. I'm sure there is a way that the prize winner doesn't waste the money, if it's money. I would even be willing to donate some money towards this to kick it off, if you think it could work.'

'I actually think that's a good idea Harry,' Bill said, 'There were times when me and the prefects won points then for just one student to lose them all.'

'And winning the house cup due to points is only really for the head of house. The students don't actually get anything out of it,' Charlie said, 'So a prize of a gift or money would motivate more students to behave or work harder.'

'I believe that is one change that can easily be implemented. Maybe Arthur and Harry can get together along with a few others and talk about what type of prize the student can win.'

Arthur and Harry looked at each other and nodded, 'We'll work that out soon minister,' Arthur said.

'You mentioned the house system Harry. Can you explain why you feel it doesn't work?'

'Well, for one it divides the students. Competition is good, but since we don't get to interact with the other students very often then sometimes the rivalry ends up worse so we end up enemies. I'll give you an example minister. In my second year, when it was discovered I was a parselmouth, half the students turned on me or called me the next dark lord. Now many didn't know me since we never spent any time together. Um, I don't mean this in a bad way minister, but your niece was basically brainwashed into believing I was the heir or Slytherin. We had never spoken up to that time, so she had no idea if what she was being told was true or not. She only saw me in the classes we shared but again we didn't interact.

'Everyone in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw automatically hated Slytherin's due to its reputation, yet I know of a few Slytherin's who didn't follow Voldemort, they stayed neutral since their only other choice was Dumbledore. I was basically brainwashed into believing Gryffindor was the best house and all Slytherin's were evil. From the moment Hagrid picked me up he went on about Dumbledore, Gryffindor and how my parents were in Gryffindor. I knew nothing about this world and he was nice to me so I listened to him. Then I met Ron on the train and he tells me that everyone evil comes from Slytherin and Gryffindor was the best house. He was the first person my age who wanted to be my friend so I listened to him.

'When I found out about Sirius and Pettigrew I realised that death eaters came from all houses but we're basically programed from the age of eleven to think Slytherin is evil. If kids are raised in the wizarding world then they hear it from a younger age. Since Malfoy was such a ponce it did make me and many others not want to have anything to do with the Slytherin's. There is only one student in another house that I did spend time with, and that started because she was being bullied and I wanted to help her. It wasn't until I taught the DA that I got to speak and spend time with students from the other houses. Susan apologises for what happened in our second year, I told her I overheard the boys basically talking her into believing what they believed.

'Now in muggle schools, like boarding schools, the students are separated by age and year. They have sports teams which are picked in different ways. The school I went to used the first letter of my last name to decide what team I played for.'

Everyone listened to Harry and thought he made a good argument. This idea might not be able to be implemented but it didn't meant they could talk about it and maybe they could work something out so the students could mingle if the house system remained.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

'We'll discuss that idea in more detail at a later time. Did you have any other idea's?'

'Um, well if the house system remains as is, then I figured we might be able to have common rooms that are opened to all houses. That way students from the four houses could spend time with each other during their free time. Another is some type of social activity like a dance that could be held say, every two months. Again it allows the students to socialise and get to know one another. I also think something should be done so no teacher can abuse the point system, like Snape did, even McGonagall and Dumbledore manipulated it. There should be a system that all teachers follow so the same points are given or taken for the same thing. I'm sure a charm could be invented to help make it fair.'

'Can you give me an example of how the teachers differed when awarding or taking points?'

'Well, in my first year, we were helping Hagrid. He had a baby dragon so Ron contacted Charlie who had some friends come to get it. We didn't want Hagrid in trouble so Hermione and I snuck it up onto to the astronomy tower so Charlie's friends could take it away. There's a lot to this so I'll just give you how it ended. Draco Malfoy was caught out after curfew as he found out what we were up to and wanted to get us into trouble. McGonagall took twenty points from him and gave him a detention. Hermione, Neville and me also got caught so we got detention but she took fifty points from each of us. The following week was terrible since all the students turned on us since it put Slytherin in the lead for the house cup. Everyone knows Snape was bias. Even though Hermione betrayed me, she would end up with the best potion yet she never got points. He would give points to Slytherin's even if there potion turned out like sludge. Dumbledore manipulated the points at the end of my first years so instead of Slytherin winning the house cup, he made sure Gryffindor did, which cause more friction between those two houses. There has to be a way to make the teachers give or take the same amount of points so there is no favouritism, or like Snape because he hated everyone in Gryffindor. He should never have been allowed to teach since he had been a death eater and some of his victims families were students at the school. But even if he was allowed, then something should have been done so he couldn't manipulate the point system, or give detentions when the students didn't deserve it.'

'There were many victims that involved Snape, just like Harry was one of his victims,' Sirius said kindly as he stared at his godson.

'Can you explain that?'

'Snape was the one that told Voldemort there was a prophecy about him and a baby boy born at the end of July. It's why he went after me and my parent's. There was another boy born at the same time, and that family always went into hiding the same time mine did. We never found out why he chose me over the other boy. Dumbledore believed he picked me because I was a halfblood, like Voldemort, where the other boy was a pureblood. That is the only thing he could come up with. Sirius and I couldn't figure out if there was another reason he chose me over the other boy.'

'Thank you for telling me, I'm sure it's not easy for you. But now back to your ideas. I do like the idea of a common room for all students. I would say having a few spread out through the castle would work best. Also the dances would be a good way for students to interact. Is there anything else Harry?'

'Um, well, prefect. It's not really the best time for them to have extra duties. I mean it's owl year for them. It's like with head boy and girl, it's newt year yet they have to organise the prefects and spend time of an evening listening to why students are out after curfew. Also, curfew, why can't the library be opened later? By the time we had dinner and had quidditch practice, I sometimes never got to the library in time so naturally my homework wasn't finished. But there is one big thing I think needs to change, it links to some other ideas as well.'

'Go on.'

'How I was told I was a wizard. I mean I had one month before I was thrust into a world I didn't believe existed before. Why can't muggleborns or muggle raised be informed earlier and maybe go to a magical school from a younger age where they can learn theory but also things like laws and customs, along with the normal studies like reading and writing? The information I got and what Hagrid told me barely covered what I needed to know. He also forgot to tell me how to get onto platform nine and three quarters. I knew nothing about the night bus until just before my third year. I also didn't know anything about St Mungo's. And one other thing, I might not have liked those people I lived with but many kids were scared and missing home. Sirius told me how my mother almost left after her first year because she couldn't ring or see her parent's for months, and she had never been away from them before. Hermione told me she missed her parent's and wished there was a way she could speak to them. I know this will not go down well especially with people who like traditions, but why can't students go home every second weekend that way it won't affect the quidditch matches? I mean they can use the floo to a magical home, if it's a muggle home then the parent's could pick them up at the Leaky Cauldron or some other designated place. They can stay for two weeks then spend time with their family every second weekend. It would be good for the teachers as well, it would give them time to do what they want or just have a relaxing couple of days without having to worry about what the students are up to. I know not all would go home, so even if half did stay the staff would still have some time to themselves. If that's too hard to organise then one weekend a month and it will help the students and staff and maybe everyone won't be so stressed all the time.'

All the adults in the room could not believe some of the idea's Harry had come up with. They weren't sure if any could be implemented or even if they should. But they did like the ideas and thought it just might be what is needed to make Hogwarts a better place for students and staff.

Amelia told Harry that his ideas would be discussed in length with the board of governors, along with some parent's. They would definitely work on individual points, the dances and the extra common rooms. As for the rest, she couldn't say until the board had a few more meetings.

Sirius needed to remain to attend his first meeting with the other governors, so Harry was going to head to Diagon alley for a while. They would meet at home later.

'Okay, yes we can work on some of these ideas, which I have to admit make a lot of sense and I believe it will be better for the students and staff.'

'I know I like the idea of having weekends to myself, or even a weekend every month. I also think Harry's right about the prefects and head boy and girl. Why does it have to be students who have to patrol the castle? They have their own work to do and there is only a small amount of time they can socialise, or relax for a while,' Charlie said.

'If we can work on more funds then maybe we can hire two extra people who will patrol the castle. It's something to bring up with the board.'

'I believe bringing muggleborns or raised here earlier would help as well. I remember what Molly told me about when she had to explain to Harry on how to use the floo. He still got lost and ended up in Knockturn alley. It was lucky Hagrid found him. Our kids are taken by floo from the time they are babies,' Arthur said, 'but the muggleborns, or raised have no idea how to get around or if there was some emergency where they need a healer they don't even know about St Mungo's. Harry found out about the night bus by accident. I remember explaining to Harry what an auror was and what they did. If he saw something that an auror should know, he had no idea how to contact them or police as it's known in the muggle world.'

'We know most of the reasons why muggleborns or raised weren't introduced earlier, many of the old pureblood families that didn't want them here. Since most are dead, I believe we will be able to work on changing that. They do need to be introduced earlier and learn how to contact people like healers or aurors, if it's needed. They also need to know about the night bus in case they wish to visit a friend in the magical world. It's too risky to have muggle homes connected to the floo network. They get visitors which could be dangerous if they see someone step out of the fireplace. Even though we might want a lot of these ideas of Harry's to become reality, if we do they won't be ready for when the students return to Hogwarts. We will get the basic ones done and work on the others for the next school year. Now to the ministry, I would like your idea's on how to make this place a better working environment but also a place that is fair to all.'

They began by giving idea's and writing things down that might work or might need a few changes. But the group in the minister's office wanted to do all they could to make their world a better place, for them and for future generations of workers. One of the first things they were going to do was change the rules so anyone applying for a job, whether it's in maintenance or an auror, they had the right test scores, but also the right attitude. There will be no more jobs offered to people due to blood status or they are related to someone high up in the ministry. That was something they could implement straight away, some of the other ideas they had will take time to set up. But they will get a ministry that work for all witches and wizards, not just purebloods, like it is now.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

After Harry visited Gringotts, he wandered around Diagon alley. It was the first time he could do that and just window shop or take his time. Even though he did love muggle clothes like jeans and hoodies, he was a wizard and he would be spending almost all his time from now in the wizarding world so he decided it was time to get trousers, shirts, jackets, and even dragon hide boots. He did wonder if a place like Madam Malkin's could make their own version of hoodies then you could wear robes or hoodies, maybe even a wizard version of jeans.

One thing Harry noticed straight away while he was wandering Diagon alley, the people. They were all relaxed, happy and just going about their business without the threat of being attacked.

'What's got you so happy mate?'

Harry turned to see Neville smiling at him, he hugged his friend which made Neville laugh.

'It's just knowing it's over Neville, and seeing how everyone is. They are relaxed.'

'Yes, it's been like that since Minister Bones announced his death. I wasn't sure you were going to return if he was gone.'

'Sirius and I discussed it after we got a letter from Minister Bones. I actually just came from a meeting with her, along with two new teachers and the new headmaster. There is going to be changes at Hogwarts and asked my opinion. As they said, they might not be able to do everything I suggested but they will definitely change things around.'

'So McGonagall isn't going to be head?'

'No, but let's continue talking over lunch and a butterbeer.'

Harry and Neville ordered their meals and drinks then sat in a booth at the back of the pub.

'Because she supported Dumbledore even when students were in danger, she also never stopped Snape when he was harassing us. So she's not deputy head anymore either, just a teacher. The thing is, Sirius said if she doesn't like the changes that's going to happen then she might leave.'

'She is a good teacher, but she was never there for us. You're right about the danger and how she never helped. So who is headmaster?'

'Arthur Weasley. He's a good bloke and since he sent seven kids to Hogwarts he knows what it needed. Bill and Charlie are also going to teach.'

'What about Ron, Ginny and Hermione?'

'Hermione and her parents were killed by Voldemort. Ron, Ginny and Molly Weasley had some type of accident, they completely lost their memories. But from what Sirius found out, they killed Muriel Prewett for her money, using a poison. I would say they got infected or something.'

'Then we don't have to put up with them anymore, even if I feel sorry that happened. They should have been punished, but to lose their memories is terrible. Since you won't have to put up with them anymore, you can finally do what you always wanted, get to know other people.'

'True, but now they can't force you to stay away Neville. You proved to be a great friend and I feel terrible that it took me a few years to realise that.'

'It wasn't you Harry, it was them, manipulating you. Well, since we are good friends I should tell you my news. There's two lots.'

'You're smiling, so it must be good. If I was more like Sirius I would say something like you shagged some girl.'

Neville blushed brightly making Harry chuckle, 'Um, no, but I am dating Hannah Abbott.'

'She's nice Neville, but I didn't know you knew her.'

'We got to know each other a bit during the DA, but she often asked for help on herbology and we got to know each other during those times. She explained about the heir of Slytherin thing and what Ernie said.'

'Yeah, I get it though. They didn't know me so they believed someone they did know and spend time with. I forgave most of them ages ago, not Ernie though. So you'll probably see a lot of Susan since she's Hannah's best friend.'

'Some, but it seems Hannah likes being alone with me,' Neville blushed again making Harry laugh.

'Shows she really wants to know you, and probably shag you.'

'Harry,' Neville squeaked.

'Sorry, but I shagged a lot. Me and Sirius would go out to clubs, then allow the girls to pick us up. I did have one night with a bloke, it was okay. Even though I know I'm bi, I prefer a woman's body, especially naked.'

Neville blushed again but he couldn't help shaking his head at his friend, 'Anyway, off shagging and to my big news.'

'Go on then, tell me.'

'Just after we got that visit from Fred and George, we organised a lot of plans. But gran worked it for my parent's to be taken to Rome. We have a house there and that's where we planned to go if we had to escape. Well, we found out that the potions they had been given from the time they were cursed was actually keeping them in that state. The healers in Rome flushed out their system, gave them new potions, nerve regeneration potion and a heap of others. They woke up properly Harry. Their minds still have a bit of damage but nothing that stopped them coming home.'

Harry ended up pulling Neville to his feet and hugging him. He couldn't believe it, Neville got his parent's back.

'I hope you are going to feel me up mate, I don't swing that way.'

Harry laughed, then kissed Neville on the cheek making him blush, 'No, but I am happy for you. I'll let Sirius know, he got to know your parent's when they were all in the order,' Harry and Neville sat, 'Do you think it was Dumbledore?'

'Gran and I discussed it, and the prophecy. Yes, he wanted them out of the way in case he needed the backup prophecy boy. The trouble is gran, she would never have allowed him to control me, so we're wondering if he planned to deal with her.'

Harry sighed, 'He probably would have if he realised he'd lost me. Sirius and I worked a lot of plans, and one was to make sure no one picked up anything to make them suspicious. The few I did talk to, apart from you, they said they understood why I stopped being friendly towards the git, and since Hermione stuck with him, they knew why I refused to forgive her. If they believed they lost me, I know they would have done something to Sirius, so we worked that into our plans. I'm sure they would have done something to get your gran out of the way. At least we don't have to worry about the old man or his minions.'

'No, we don't, which means we might get a normal year at Hogwarts. It might even be boring.'

Harry chuckled, 'You know what Neville, I hope you are right.'

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry would spend time with Sirius of an evening, when he wasn't working. Through the day he did go to places like Hogsmeade or Diagon alley. He did get to visit his parent's graves, and he did go into the house. Harry wanted a few of their things, especially pictures. He had a home now, it was time he put things in his home that he wanted.

Harry would also spend time with Neville, which meant spending time with Hannah. Harry found the girl to be a lot like Neville, very nice and very shy. There were times that Susan was with them, so again, Harry got to know her like he was getting to know Hannah.

By the time the students were due to return to Hogwarts, Harry was dating Susan Bones. He had spoken with her aunt, who was the minister for magic. He wanted Susan's aunt to know that even though the danger was past, he would do his best to make sure Susan wasn't placed in danger. He also wanted the minister to know he wasn't like some boys that just want have as many conquests as possible, especially in their last year. He said he really liked Susan and even though he couldn't say if they would stay together, he thought there was a big possibility they would. Amelia gave them her blessing, but naturally she warned Harry what she would do if he ever hurt her niece. She said it in a friendly way, but Harry knew if he did hurt Susan, Amelia would make sure he paid, in some way.

The night before Harry was due to return to Hogwarts, he got a surprise. Sirius explained that Minerva did not like the changes being made, so she retired from teaching. Sirius was offered her job and decided to take it. He said he wasn't sure if he was suited to teaching, so for now it was just for the year, then he would make the final decision. That wasn't the only surprise though, Sirius explained that he was now dating Aurora Sinistra, the astronomy teacher. They got talking because they felt that the younger students should have astronomy on a Friday night which meant they wouldn't have to get up the following morning. The fourth years and up would still do astronomy through the week. It was during those meetings when Sirius and Aurora began to get close.

Harry said goodbye to his godfather, then took the floo to platform nine and three quarters. That was one change the minister did straight away. They felt it would be safer for all witches and wizards if they could arrive with their kids without having to go through the muggle side of Kings Cross station. Also, there would now be someone waiting for muggleborns to show them how to get through the barrier, and how to do it safely. But there were now more muggle repelling charms around the area of the barrier to stop the muggle's noticing anything strange. The person who would be guiding the muggleborns and their parent's through the barrier would cast a charm on the parent's so the muggle repelling charm would not affect them.

Harry met Susan, Neville and Hannah on the platform, they found a compartment and got themselves settled.

'I'm glad I don't have to worry about patrolling or anything this year. Studying for newts is going to take a lot of my time, but I also want to spend time with Harry,' Susan said. 'Who's idea was it to have that duty changed from prefects to private security?'

'I mentioned it at the meeting I was at, then Sirius said they talked more about it over the following weeks. They mainly had to work on funds. But they found out that a lot of the funds for Hogwarts was being diverted into people's pockets. It's why the school brooms weren't updated, which now they have been. It's why I didn't bring my Firebolt, the quidditch teams all have Firebolt's, and there are the new Cleansweap 7's for flying lessons.'

'Has the library been updated?' Hannah asked.

'Yes, since McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and many others continued to use the same books there hadn't been a lot bought, now they have. Flitwick and Sprout can still use the same books, but now the students can borrow others on those subjects which would help.'

The friends continued to talk but they also got visited by many others. Harry finally got to actually meet other students, even some Slytherin's. The one visit he was used to getting was from Malfoy, but this time he didn't. Even though he was responsible, he didn't feel guilty, but Malfoy had taken the dark mark and had been at that big meeting when he and Sirius blew up Malfoy manor. Now that some of the Slytherin's were being friendly, Harry realised that it was Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape that caused the majority of the problems and they probably kept the other Slytherin's from being friendly to those from other houses.

Yes, Hogwarts was going to be very different this time around and Harry was looking forward to it.

The end:


End file.
